shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fugu Fugu no Mi
The Fugu Fugu no Mi (河豚河豚) is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to turn into a hybrid or full version of a blow fish. Fugu (河豚) meaning“Blow Fish” the Blowfish-Blowfish Fruit. Originally this fruit was in the hands of a fishman, but the fishman was cut down by a marine. Then the fruit made its way from the Marine to a noble child who thought of it as a ball. Then whenever the noble child had gone into a temper tantrum, his parents took his ball away from him, throwing it out the window and where Duke G. Fugu found it and then ate it. Appearance This fruit took the form of a giant purple watermelon with spikes everywhere on it, it had two sets of pink stems on both ends of the fruit. Strengths The fugu fruit allows the user to transform into a hybrid or full version of a blow fish, from which then the user has a few abilities from this. Since their belly can grow bigger they could eat more and whenever they take in air. They could be bale to have things bounce off of their belly, much Jumbo’s own devil fruit. Also since a blowfish is poisonous, the user is able to grow spike like horns that are like needles. So the user is able to “inject” or such into the opponents body, also whenever in a full form the user can be like a giant spike ball and roll. But this zoan has become an awaken zoan as well, so as such the user has a great increased of strength, speed, durability and endurance. Weakness The user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Usage This fruit has a somewhat wide range of usages, the first is that user is able to have several defensive type powers. First being the spikes that user can grow on their body in a hybird or full form, these can be used for combat to add to the damage of the user inflictions to the opponents. The user has shown that he is able to produce a poison as well, as the user can punch the opponent. With every blow the user can inject a bit of poison into the opponent in order to deal more damage. The next is the ability to puff up their body, in doing this they could have opponents and other things to bounce off of them. Then is since the user takes in a large amount of air he or she is able to exhale this at a high rate and blow away opponents. They are able to eat much more and get more energy to do battle, so they could be able to last longer. The user is able to become lighter, since their body is filled with air and they could jump higher than a normal human. The next use is in combat purposes in conjunction with Rokushiki and the raw power of the user in order to make a more lethal fighter. The combat abilities are boosted much more than an average Zoan-class Devil Fruit user. The user is able to use the life return to manipulate his size and he can increase his body mass making him bigger than most zoan user if he wishes. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit